Para San Valentin
by Italia-Von-Bielefeld
Summary: Sintio su corazon quebrarse. ¿Todo habia sido una mentira?  AustriaxSuiza Para el reto literario: La vida es una cancion, Para Remula Black


**El me mintio**

**Austria x Suiza**

:D bueno... aqui mi primer fanfic Austria x Suiza, owo es parte de intercambio de fanfics "La vida es Una cancion" para: **Remula Black**

Inspirado en la cancion: El me mintio de Anahi

Advertencias: Au, y creo que demasiado Ooc! Dx

Espero no decepcionarte con el fanfic, y perdona si esta raro. Intente lo de el final feliz, espero que te guste. ^w^

Hetalia no me pertenese, si lo hiciera, seria asi como que totalmente rosa, y algo asi como pequeño pony...

* * *

Abrio sus ojos lentamente, aunque aun sentia algo de dolor en ellos por haber llorado toda la noche pasada.

¿Como es que no se habia dado cuenta?. Todo, todo era una mentira... y apenas se enteraba de ello.

Froto sus ojos, y miro por la ventana, estaba soleado, sin ningun rastro de la horrible tormenta de ayer. Bajo la mirada, con lastima de si mismo. ¿Como es que habia llegado a humillarse tanto? Llegar al punto de sufrir tanto por alguien que lo habia traicionado, que le habia mentido.

Se dejo caer en la cama nuevamente, y un suspiro se escapo de sus labios.

-¿Que... que quieres decir?- Pregunto, inseguro. Sentia que su corazon latia con fuerza, con miedo.

-Que ya no podemos estar juntos- Hablo con frialdad y sus ojos violetas lo miraban fijamente.

-No... estas mintiendo- Rio, mientras negaba con la cabeza.-No tienes porque bromear con cosas como esta...- Trataba de convencerse a si mismo de que era una broma, pero por mas que se lo repetia, sabia que Roderich no era del tipo bromista.

La lluvia caia con fuerza, algo inusual para ser febrero, el pelinegro nego con la cabeza, y se dio la vuelta.

-Adios- Dijo sin mas, mientras el corazon de Vash se quebraba en mil pedazos, todos esos años que habian pasado, para poder hacer una barrera en su corazon y no sufrir por los sentimientos, todos esos años, se habian destrozado. Con esas simples palabras, sintio su corazon partirse. Y ahi se encontraba, con el rostro mojado por la lluvia, y sus lagrimas, no queria creer lo que estaba pasando, simplemente quería morir en esos momentos.

Los recuerdos empañaban su memoria. Todas esas palabras dulces que le dedicaba, las caricias que repartia por su cuerpo, los regalos y los chocolates que le hacia llegar, aunque normalmente le hubiera dado un puñetazo y decirle que era un maldito cursi, en esos momentos realmente lo necesitaba. Nunca se habia sentido tan solo, tan indefenso, tan inutil.

Al llegar a su casa su hermana se sorprendio, sus ropas estaban totalmente empapadas, al igual que su cabello y su rostro.

-Onii-san! ¿te encuentras bien?- La pequeña chica se apresuro a cubrirle con una toalla, y a secar sus cabellos con delicadeza. El suizo no respondio, lo que preocupo un poco a la ojiverde. -¿Ocurrio algo?- Pregunto mas sutilmente, el suizo nego, pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo, la pequeña lo abrazo, haciendo que la cabeza de Vash quedara en su hombro. Los ojos del chico se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas, y se aferro a su pequeña hermana, mientras lloraba en silencio. La pequeña le preparo un chocolate caliente y lo llevo a su habitacion.

Su hermano siempre se habia mostrado fuerte ante ella, protegiendola y cuidandola despues de la muerte de sus padres, y auque no fueran realmente hermanos de sangre, el la protegia de esa manera. Asi que cuando el estuviera debil, ella se habia prometido cuidarlo, y eso es lo que haria.

Y ahora se encontraba ahi. Intentando decifrar, el porque nunca se dio cuenta de que los "Te amo" eran una simple mentira, que solo habia servido para complacer los deseos de aquel que conocia desde que eran pequeños, el que solo habia jugado con el.

Pero tenia que ser fuerte, no debia de rendirse, y debia de mirar siempre adelante, con orgullo.

Se levanto de su cama y se dio una ducha.

El agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo lo hacia sentir vivo.

Se cambio, peino sus cabellos mojados y salio de la casa, y la luz chocando contra sus ojos lo aturdio un poco. Necesitaba saber, el porque de las horribles palabras que le habia dicho del pelinegro, tan de repente.

Toco la puerta de su casa, y al no obtener respuesta entro sin pedir permiso. Todo se veia tan normal... como si nada hubiera cambiado desde que eran pequeños, sin embargo, la casa se encontraba vacia, los muebles que antes se encontraban en el cuarto ya no estaban ahi. La melodia triste de un piano llamo su atencion. Era una pieza realmente triste, solitaria. Miro por la apertura de una puerta, y lo pudo divisar.

Sus manos se movian al ritmo de la musica, pero cuando parecia ser cada vez mas bella, se detuvo de golpe e inclinando su cuerpo sobre el piano sollozo en silencio. El oji esmeralda seguia observando. Confundido. ¿Cual era la razon de que el llorara?

-Vash- Se escapo de sus labios en un susurro. El aludido abrio los ojos sorprendido. ¿Se habia dado cuenta de que estaba ahi? Pero el otro siguio sollozando, sin notarlo.

-Perdoname... perdoname...- Seguia susurrando pero su voz se cortaba a causa del llanto.

El suizo se quedo perpejo. ¿A que se referia con perdoname?

-Perdoname, por no poder llevarte conmigo...-

Vash trago saliva, no completamente seguro de lo que hacia, atravezo la puerta y con un hilo de voz susurro.

-Llevarme... ¿a donde?- El austriaco lo miro, y sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas, en un momento impulsivo salto hacia sus brazos, y sumergio su rostro en el pecho del rubio.

-Perdoname!... perdoname!- Susurraba incesantemente, justo como cuando eran pequeños. El suizo tomo el rostro lloroso entre sus manos, y lo separo, para mirarlo mejor.

-¿A que te refieres?- Su voz era como usualmente seria, pero un pequeño toque de dulzura, casi inevitable.

-Me... me voy a estudiar a Viena- Susurro, mientras bajaba la mirada. El oji esmeralda, lo separo de sus brazos.

-¿Porque... porque no me lo dijiste?- Pregunto, un poco confundido, pero de alguna manera aliviado.

-No queria verte sufrir-

-Idiota... no es como si fueras a morir- Susurro, mientras unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos,¿tal vez felicidad?

-Pero...-

-Viena no esta muy lejos... podemos seguir viendonos- Sonrio, y el de ojos morados tambien lo hizo.

-Te amo- Susurro.

-Yo tambien- Y sus labios se juntaron delicadamente.

* * *

Buuu! y ashi acaba esto! D:

Hahaha, quedo horrible verdad? Esque no soy muy buena en esto TwT

D: quedo todo ooc,,, y algo raro... x_X Perdon,, esque, fue lo mejor qur pude hacer.

Bueno, los que llegaron hasta aqui, gracias por leer!

Se aceptan, sugerencias, quejas, tomatasos, golpes con tuberias, maldiciones, y reviews...

Bye bye, Por cierto, Feliks san valentin a tods :D


End file.
